Meeting the other captured dogs
This is where Zoe Trent meets the other captured dogs in The Great Dog Caper. now go to Burke and Blair's apartment Burke: We'll be right there, but we're gonna do this thing on one tape! Cause we're in the middle of something important! Blair: You, our fine dog are gonna give us lots of money. cackles Burke: Big green, crisp money! tugboats leave Zoe Trent: gasp out of the kennel she's in and runs to door. But she can't reach the handle then runs up to a window and looks out gasp see that Zoe is on the top floor of the apartment Zoe Trent: Blythe! Blair: I can't believe, we have to go to work on a Sunday. All the way to the work! Zoe Trent: over to an air vent and struggles to open it kennel bursts open Zoe Trent: back and sees some crumbs leading to her What the? she is picked up by a big dog Zoe Trent: Whoa! then cries out as the dog starts to run around the room Zoe Trent: Oh! Hey, stop! Mister, stop! Stop! Sit, boy! Stop it! Whoa! Sit I said! Whoa! dogs stops and she flies off Zoe Trent: Dah! lands Bof! a female dog appears right in front of her Rita: YEEEEHAW!! Zoe Trent: AH! AAH!! tries to run but she's getting nowhere Rita: It's really you! Zoe Trent: I don't know what you're even talking about, darling! Tito: Alright! Check it out!! something jumps onto Zoe Zoe Trent: Wa-oh! 2 tumble at a short distance and then they stop, and there's another dog on top of Zoe Tito: her It is you! You're even more pretty up close! Zoe Trent: Ah! WHO ARE YOU?! Male voice: Tito! Get off of her! You're giving her a fright! bulldog walks up and pushes Tito off of Zoe Trent Francis: The child does not like that! Zoe Trent: Bulldog! Francis: My apologies, miss. Tito tends to be quite active around here. Even when it comes to female dogs. Zoe Trent: Please don't hurt me! up into the wall I have a sister! Dodger: Hurt you? We're aren't gonna hurt ya. dog appears and comes up to Zoe. Zoe Trent: Who are you? Dodger: I'm Dodger. Rita: Who might you be? Zoe Trent: I, I, I, I'mmmmmm Z.. Z.... Zoe Trent. Tito: It is you, man! Francis: Buster said that you'd soon come. Dodger: Oh right, Buster! He'll wanna meet you. Einstein. Einstein: I'll get him. goes to a kennel and pushes it to them Rita: Say "hello" to Buster. Zoe Trent: It. it's a kennel. Dodger: He's legend in the kennel. Never been opened. Buster: Turn me around, Einstein. So I can see. does so Buster: gasp Why the singer of the group, has returned. Tito: It is you man! Zoe It really, really is you! Zoe Trent: free Okay, I'm officially freaked out now. Buster: It's been a long time, without you, Zoe. Zoe Trent: Listen, I don't kn.. How do you know my name? Tito: Everyone knows your name, Zoe Trent. Buster: Einstein. Einstein: a light switch which shows a whole bunch of merchandise Zoe Trent: Wow! she admires all the stuff, she backs up into a cardboard stand-up of herself Zoe Trent: Do I really look like that? then looks down and sees a bunch of TV mags on the ground with pictures of her and the other dogs Zoe Trent: sighs Einstein: a video Tito: on TV Zoe Trent: Huh? Man on TV: Kids, here's "The Amazing Dogs of the CIty!" Dodger on TV: One minute, I'm in Central Park. Then I'm down on Delancey Street Zoe Trent: gasp Dodger on TV: From the Bowery to St. Marks There's a syncopated beat Whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo I'm streetwise I can improvise Dodger, Chorus Dogs on TV: Whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo is watching in awe Dodger on TV: I'm street-smart I've got New York City heart Why should I worry? Why should I care? I may not have a dime But I got street savoir-faire Why should I worry? Why should I care? It's just be-bopulation And I got street savoir-faire Category:Thomas, Twilight, Brian Griffin, and friends' Amazing Escapes Category:Stuingtion Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts